CAPUCINE VEUT VIVRE
by MEelLodIEe
Summary: La ville, depuis des centaines d'années est entourées par un mur empêchant le contact extérieur, l'histoire est détruite. Capucine, jeune femme passionné de robotique, du futurisme. La jeune femme passe son temps à épier les recherches de savent. Un jour, par mégarde, un feu se provoqua coinçant la jeune femme dans un feu l'amenant à l'hôpital. Son but, sortir de ses murs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey les gens, voici une fic dont je prendrais mon temps à écrire car pour celui-là, je ne veux pas le faire à la rache puisque c'est un histoire inventé d (pas vraiment un Fanfiction du coup) Je promets d'en faire à cotée du manière régulière sur différent sujet tel SLG ou autre...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

-Chapitre 1 -

Alors que le vent bourdonnait dans les gouttières de la ville sale et impure de Savko, je marchais d'un pas légers, aussi légers que j'aurais pu m'envoler si cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Depuis les récentes attaques des Coors, la population était devenu méfiante envers les différents groupes, créant la super fission au sein du pays. Nous étions bien prospère avant, nous nous vivions simplement et convenablement.

-L.R.R.H.C. Épelai-je discrètement devant une grande enseigne.

Ma main se porta à ma poitrine, ce lieu me donnait envie, c'était mon rêve. La L.R.R.H.C voulait en fait dire : « Laboratoire de Recherche de Robotique ou Humanoïde dotée de Conscience » Qu'es que cela pouvait être fascinant, rendez-vous compte, transmettre une âme à être fait de matériaux autre que la chair et le sang. Je regardais le bâtiment somptueux se dresser devant, il m'appelle et je l'entends, alors, comme tout les samedi après midi, je rentre et me cache dans l'une des salles pour les épier. L'on ne me coince jamais parce que j'ai passé mon enfant à chasser dans la forêt et fallait bien être légers ! Je sentie alors mon pouls augmenter ayant été à deux doigts repéré.

-Où en sont les recherches ? Demanda un vieil homme certainement dans la soixantaine.

Ces yeux étaient tombant et ne semblait pas parler souvent parce que sa voix était sèche et étouffé. Il mangeait ses propres mots, comme ci celui-ci était pressé de ne plus avoir à exécuté ça tâche. Son dos semblait légèrement voûté, sa taille n'était pas bien grande et ses petites lunettes fines lui donnait l'impression d'être en lui même la caricature des savants fous dans les dessins animés d'antan. Ma grand-mère, lorsque son cœur permettait encore de battre, m'en avait montré et, petite, j'avais adoré bien que cela n'était pas tellement autorisé. Ils ont voulu supprimé le passé pour repartir de zeros mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les recherches n'ont pas étés, alors, éradiqué.

-Eh bien, nous cherchons encore comment programmer ou tranpherer une conscience propre, ce n'est pas évident... Avoua un jeune homme certainement peu expérimenté.

Le vieil homme soupira, il faisait certainement ces recherches depuis de longues années et n'en pouvait plus de tourner en rond. Pourtant cela à l'air tellement simple, si seulement je pouvais les rejoindre...Je suis sûr que je trouverais cet réponse.

Et les heures passèrent jusqu'à la pause des ouvriers ou je pus m'éclipser en douce. Je marchais doucement sur le carrelage, à pas de loups, régulant mon souffle et évitant les nombreuses caméras. Tout ce passe toujours à merveilles ici, je suis certainement bien meilleurs qu'eux dans tout les domaines ! Alors, je sortie de bâtiment, enjamba mon vélos et descendis la raide pente que j'avais pris tant de temps à monter il n'y a que quelque heure. Respirant la liberté, je posais mes deux pieds sur une même pédale, tendis mes jambes au maximum, penchant mon corps du côté opposé pour ne pas tomber. Je n'avais pas peur, je fermais les yeux et sentie l'air m'envahir, je volais. Le temps de rouvrir mes iris, le mur n'était plus qu'à quelque mettre que je dus sauter pour ne pas me le prendre de pleine face. Par contre, mon vélo, lui, ne se fit pas prier et tapa violemment l'obstacle.

-Mince...marmonnai-je désespéré entre mes dents.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ce barrage de pierre semblait toucher le ciel, il me séparait avec le reste du monde pour mon plus grand malheur. Je n'avais aucune idée sur la raison de son existence et peu le savent...La folie du gouvernement sans doute. Ma paume le frôla et mon autre poings le percuta d'une certaine force comme si cela aurait pu servir à le briser. Et le temps se stoppa, me laissant en suspension, le monde n'est plus et seul ces inconnues continuent à marcher alors que mon esprit s'évade derrière la barrière que je ne peux atteindre, je ne sens que mon cœur, battre si fort qu'il pourrait s'arrêter à chaque seconde et cela devient sourd, l'on me siffle dans les oreilles, pas fort mais c'est agréable, j'entends une berceuse puis les voitures, des discutions et de nouveau les gens qui jacasse sans aucune empathie. C'était un beau rêve... Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit finit pour autant. Je tentai de relever ma bicyclette légèrement enfoncé à l'avant mais pouvant toujours rouler. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai envie que de fermer les yeux et me reposer. Je n'ai beau n'avoir que 16 ans, je possède mon appartement dont j'ai reçu l'autorisation lorsque j'ai du supporter le deuil de mes parents : Un grippe s'étant aggravé. _« C'est vraiment nul comme mort »_ avais-je toujours pensé . Ils nous avaient abandonner car ils refusaient de payer les soins médicaux ! Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne leurs pardonnerais. Je roulais alors jusqu'à ma case d'où je pourrais enfin, fermer les yeux. L'intérieur n'était pas terrible et pas assez personnalisé à mon goût mais je ne pouvais me le permettre, l'argent me manquait. J'ai toujours rêvé d'une excuse pour faire le mur, je pourrais même m'engager dans l'armée s'il y en avait possibilité. L'on mus raconter, qu'avant, les soldats recherchaient beaucoup de nouvelles recrues mais depuis le reboot, nous n'en avons plus jamais entendu parler. Je n'ai pas vécu cet période personnellement, il s'agit simplement de constat. Les pauvres constats d'une étudiante sans le sous. Les piètes morales on disparue dernièrement, ils semblent vivre le jour au jour et personne ne pense à l'avenir nous apprenant qu'il n'y en a pas...Ils doivent avoir raison, nous ne savons même pas le véritable sens de ce mot.

Je n'ai aucun héritage des mes parents, eux aussi, étaient bien pauvre, je dois maintenant me débrouiller, étudiant la journée, travaillant le soir en évitant les vieux pervers voulant toujours vous emmener dans des endroits non bien, fréquentable. Et les jours passent sans vraiment sans rendre compte et un jour, l'on se dit _« Mince ! Je suis bien vieux »_ et on regarde ce grand mur nous empêchant de voir le monde autrement jusqu'à ce que les gens de la E.P.A.P.M arrive et vous tue.

-Exécutions des Personnes Âgés Pour le Monde, il aurait du enlever les trois derniers mots. Marmonnai-je dans mon col roulé de couleur blanc.

Je ne suis pas pour cet méthode mais il vrais qu'un être humain peu maintenant vivre jusqu'à 150 ans les scientifiques se sont rendu compte trop tard que cela était une erreur et veulent amener le bien alors, par le mal. Nous sommes tous comme cela, et nous allons tous y passer, s'en est ainsi. Si l'on veut en discuter, c'est avec un thé autour de sa prochaine tombe. Je ne connais pas l'histoire de notre création, de notre évolution jusqu'à l'an 2500, tout à été supprimé et les personnes ayant gardé de vieux ouvrages s'en vont prendre des vacances en prisons. Pour ne jamais y ressortir. C'est évident quand on y pense car en partant, ils pourraient léguer des connaissances interdites.

Mon téléphone sonne et j'entends une nouvelle notre hymne national obligatoire à toute sonnerie, je la connais par cœur à présent. Je ne pense pas que cela soit forcement une bonne chose... Nous devons vivre avec ce silence qui nous bourdonne les oreilles.

-Allo ? Dis-je d'une voix fatigué

-Coucou Capucine, tu devrais venir voir demain à la L.R.R.H.C !

-A...Attend, c'est toi Chrisalys ? Ajoutai-je d'une voix perplexe

-Oui, c'est ça

-Qu'es qui se passe demain ?

-Y'a une démonstration privé là-bas. Me dit-elle excitée

-Ouai mais c'est interdit...

-Peuh ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est ça qui va t'arrêter alors que tu les épis déjà !

-Tu as raison, je verrais, merci pour l'info.

Je raccrochai et me mis à réfléchir, cela pourrait être risquer mais si l'on ne m'a jamais vu, pourquoi m'en ferai-je. Ce n'est pas cela qui va me stopper, comme le dit si bien ma bonne amie. Je souris, je vais le faire.

C'est alors que le lendemain, je me dirigeai à la L.R.R.H.C d'un pas décidé, le sourire aux lèvres !

Arrivé à destination, je laissai mon vélo de côté, attaché dans une ruelle au niveau d'un lampadaire. Je rentrai alors par les conduis d'aération « _Un grand classique_ » pensai-je d'un petit sourire narquois. J'étais bien en avance, je sautai dans la salle en me réceptionnant sur mes deux pieds, mon placard personnelle m'y attendait sagement. Je m'y cachais et attendais avec impatience cet démonstration Mon pouls s'emballaient, je ne pouvais plus tenir ! Peut-être avait-il trouvé le moyen de faire un véritable homme-robot ! Quel avancement pour la science ! Pour mes rêves ! Il faut que je vois ça de mes propres yeux, il faut que je sois la première à être dans la salle ou à apparu la première machine doté de conscience. Au bout de quelque temps, des hommes et femmes rentrèrent calment, accompagné de quelque scientifiques. Ils eut quelque papotages inutiles puis le dénouement !

-...Mesdames et Messieurs, je vous présente le premier homme-machine ! Dit le même vieil homme que j'avais vu ce matin.

-Comment fonctionne-t-il ? Demanda un journaliste

-Hum, je ne compte pas le révéler de suite mais faisons le marcher ! Ajouta-t-il surexcité.

Il le brancha à un énorme ordinateur que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Puis, une énorme prise avant de verser une goutte dans le crane de la machine dont il venait de retirer le draps.

Elle ressemblait à un robot caricaturé et très peu esthétisé. Sa tête avait une forme cubique ainsi que son corps très géométrique, il me rendait mal-alaise. Maléfique... Je détournai alors le regard essayent de penser à autre chose. L'homme âgé s'agitait dans tout le sens, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres. Son expression était communicante et l'on voyait les autres s'agiter, de plus en plus comme moi qui n'était pas censé être vraiment là. Mon cœur battait tellement fort, l'adrénaline était en moi.

-A présent, Messieurs-Dames, voici le premier homme machine.

Il adossa un levier et le robot s'excita de tout part, au dépars, il n'eut aucune véritable réaction mais un savant s'inquiéta à l'énergie anormal de la demande. Il interpella le senior à l'écran pour lui alerter quelque chose que je ne compris guère. Je ne fus pas la seul à m'inquiéter parce que les inviters eux aussi furent pris d'une immense surprise. Je vis alors un des jeune homme en blouse blanche tenter de stopper, certainement, le courant d'une mine pressé. Il y avait presque touché, il y était presque lorsque que l'explosion détruisit tout sur son passage. Je la vis arriver, la fumé et le feu. Un moment d'inconscience certainement, enfermé dans mon placard, de nouveau les oreilles sifflants et une vision flouté. Puis, des cries et des bruits de pas. Je revins à moi d'un mal de tête affreux. Plus personne, ils étaient tous partis mais les flammes, elles, avaient envahie la pièce Toujours dans mon placard, celui-ci c'était renversé sur le côté et je dus rampé pour y sortir. Mes yeux posèrent partout, comment sortir ? Je ne voyais aucune issue ! Je couru dans les flammes, brûlant ma peau. Où aller ? Je voulais vivre !

-A L AIDE ! IL RESTE QUELQU'UN DANS LE BATIMENT ! Criai-je hors d'a laine

A force de crier, ma gorge me brûlant et le souffle me manquait, tout partaient en morceau et la chaleur était étouffante. J'entendis un bruit au plafond, cet poutre en flamme... Me tombait dessus sans que je ne puisse l'éviter !

-Non...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey tout le monde ! Voici le second chapitre !

 _Chapitre 2-_

Je naviguais entre la mort et la vie, je semblais défunte. Quelle drôle de sensation... J'étais en trans et aucune pensé n'existait, mon cœur était...Si légers. Et je dansais sur les flammes, leurs rouges éclatants m'emportaient et la chaleur m'apaisait. Cela bougeai légèrement mais ce n'était que superflu car mon attention restait sur mon ressenti actuel qui n'en finissait pas. « Que désirai-je déjà ? » je ne le sais point, mais le sang envahissait les lieux. De la brume au doux parfum de savonnette.

-...Moiselle ! Mademoiselle !

Un bruit, un vibrement fulgureux et une musique répétitive en deux notes seulement. Au premier abords, du blanc puis un homme, non, plusieurs hommes et femmes. Ma respiration est lente et chaude, j'ai la nausée. Tout bouge, je comprends alors que je suis dans une ambulance, je suis encore en vie...Ouf

-Merci...Marmonnai-je d'une voix étouffé,

L'air semble comprimé et ma vision reste trouble, je décide de fermer mes yeux pour me reposer de cet éprouvante expérience au cœur de l'enfer. Il me semble que je me suis endormis parce que les bruits cessent et la seul sensation que ressent et celle de mon ventre se gonflant et se dégonflant d'un rythme irrégulier. Je fis un beau rêve, je marchais au milieu d'un manteau blanc et les flocons tombaient doucement, je les observe, tant ma main et en attrape hein, pose mon pied sur un autre et les escalades sans aucune hésitation. Il fait chaud pour un hivers et je continue ma monté. Les boules blanches ne tombent plus, elle sont statique, ce qui me facilite la traversé. J'atteins alors les nuages, mais il ne ressemble pas à ce que l'on voie habituellement, ils sont très lissent, sans aucun relief et moment où je pose mon pied, je les traverse et commence une longue chute, si longue qu'il me paraît que je plane.

J'aurais souhaité y séjourner toute ma vie, ce rêve était, si pur que mon cœur battait encore de tout son âme. Mais je finis par sortir de mon troue et battre douloureusement mes paupières pour y trouver une salle dont le blanc avait semblé envahir les lieux. Il me fallu quelque temps pour que ma vision me permette de voir complètement. Mon corps semblait bien lourds et je me rendis compte que j'avais perdu toute notion du temps. « Ah, c'est vrais, l'incendie... » me rappelai-je soudainement. Pourtant, la panique ne me prit pas, je respirais lentement dans un certain soulagement, mon cœur souple. Je suis en vie ! J'avais envie de hurler dans la salle qui semblait me retenir prisonnière.

Et les heures passèrent et j'eus repris totalement conscience, personne n'était venu me voir. Alors, je tentais doucement de me relever malgré les fils se reliant à mes veines. Par le fenêtre, j'apperçus « le mur », alors, avec un regret, je lui fis un signe de main. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement mais d'une certaine souplesse indescriptible. Une jeune femme, possèdant des long cheveux brun et de magnifiques yeux bleus. Je lui aurais donné la trentaine, mais elle me regarda d'un œil méprisable, un sourire de travers. Elle appuya sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un rire.

-Mon dieu, vous être bien moche comme cela ! Dit-elle alors que je fonçais les sourcils à cette remarque

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? Haussai-je de la voix

Elle rigola un bon coup en allant chercher un carreau de miroir brisé pour me le passer d'une grande satisfaction.

-Mais ne vous en faite pas, cela vous fait un « petit style » dit-elle bien sur ironiquement.

En m'observant, la moitié de mon visage était brulé, mes cheveux coupé à ras, d'une noirceur cramé, l'irrégularité des mes mèches prouvait qu'ils furent perdu dans l'incendis. Moi qui, sans modestie, avait incarnée une certaine beauté, je me trouvais hideuse. Ma peau était rougeâtre, des plis semblaient si former. Un soupire se fit et je posais la glace.

-Où suis-je ? Demandai-je

-Dans un hopital. Répondit-elle

-Merci, je m'en doute bien, mais dans qu'elle zone ? Demandai-je en précision.

-La zone sud. Dit-elle. Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois m'occuper d'autre patient, me procurant moins la nausée que vous.

Je lui tirais la langue et m'appuya contre le lit. La zone sud...Je me trouvais bien loin de mon chez moi. Mais il y avait un avantage, parait-il qu'il y aurait un moyen de sortir et de passer le « mur » dans celle-ci. Une sorte de mafia secrète faisant passer les gens. Mais, depuis peu, les informations ont affirmé la dissuasion du groupe par une bonne centaine mort et d'arrêt. Il y aurait eu des attentas a-t-on dit...

Aujourd'hui, l'on ma dit que je pouvais sortir, après quelque jour de soin, mon visage semble toujours mort, mangé par les flammes. Pour cette exploision hein ? Pourquoi en ce jour tant désiré ? C'est en marchant, sac en main, dans la rue, que je pensais à cela. De plus, quelle misère de devoir aller jusqu'à la partie nord, c'est si loin. Notre ville à bien la taille de 4 capital réunis ! Longueur, largeur inclus ! Mais depuis un temps, une idée me traversait l'esprit, quelque chose paraissant impossible, dangereux, impraticable. Etait-ce une bonne idée, j'avais tout de même failli y passer. La principale question était leurs situations, je ne savais rien du lieu, de leur existence. Mais tout ceci était plus fort que moi, lorsque je pouvais apercevoir le ciel bleu, il devait bien recouvrir autre chose que nos pauvres têtes. Non ? Je traînais alors les pieds, soupirante. La curiosité était tant un mauvais défaut que cela ? N'étais-ce non plutôt une révolution ? Dans la rue, les habitants m'observaient ou plutôt regardaient et vomissaient ma figure à moitié brulé, emplie de cloque et luisant au soleil d'un rose nouveau-née. Je préférais les ignorer, je risquerais de mettre en colère au contraire.

-La nuit va tomber...Vais-je devoir dormir dans la rue. Pensai-je à voix haute.

Et bien oui, je n'ai guère le choix, je serais épuiser si mon périple durée toute la nuit. J'allais m'asseoir contre le mur, me laissant tomber doucement, les fesses au sol, je ne craignais rien après tout. Puis, je fermai les yeux, respirant l'air pollué, l'odeur du ciment et des trottoirs humides. Je crus m'assoupir, car l'ambiance piétonne devint soudainement silencieuse ainsi que la lueur orange du soleil avait disparu. Combien de temps avais-je dormis, tout était si calme... J'observais les alentours, ont croirait une ville fantôme.

-Vite ! Dépêche !

Je sursautais, un chuchotement d'impatience ce fit entendre prêt de moi. Puis des pas, rapide et précipité. Mon cœur fit un bon et la sueur se fit ressentir. J'étais comme paralysé. Ils se rapprochèrent. Mais qu'es que je crian voyons ? Il s'agit certainement d'une bande d'ados. Mais c'est que le couvre-feu était passé depuis un moment bien que je n'ai pas l'heure sur moi... Ils semblent si pressés, comme s'ils cranaient quelque chose Ils étaient juste à cotée de moi, ils me fixaient et je faisais genre de ne pas les avoir aperçue.

-Elle fait partie du plan ? Chuchota-l-un

-Pas du tout, ça complique les choses, rha ! Encore un clodo. Dit l'autre en fouillant dans sa poche.

Cette mauvaise intuition, je l'avais déjà ressentis auparavant, et elle se précisait toujours.

-Eh ! Qu'es-ce-tu fous mec ! Dit l'un pour je ne sais quelle raison

-Tu connais les protocoles, on doit buter tout témoin

la poisse...

-De plus c'est une S.D.F, personne se rendra compte de sa disparition

-Tu es sûr, l'on dirait quelle dort.

-Qui sait, on ne doit prendre aucun risque ! Commença à crier l'un.

Je sentie quelque chose de circulaire se poser sur mon crane, le canon d'un pistolet. Je commençais à trembler, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, je ne veux pas mourir bordel !

-Tu vois, elle tremble, elle ne dort pas.

-Oui... (ma tête se tourna d'un coup vers eux)

-Ne tirez pas ! Je vous en supplie ! Criai-je.

Je pus alors voir leur visage, l'un semblait avoir la trentaine, fort, les épaules et le coup large. Son menton était dotée d'une fossette contenant une barbe mal rasée. Il levait un sourcil d'incrédibilité, il semblait impassible. Ses cheveux était rassemblait en une petite queux de cheval, frisé et ses joues marquaient une ancienne maigreur subite. Le second semblait plus frêle, plus jeune, très efféminée en apparence, il semblait propre sur lui, cheveux court, rez de cotée, chemise, pantalons, comme un avocat

-Je...Je ressors juste d'un accident ! J'ai déjà frollé la mort ! Criai-je

-Que fait-on Jeff ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Désolé poupée, mais la règle est la règle.

-Si ce n'est que ça ! Je peux vous rejoindre ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour vivre ! Insistai-je alors que de l'eau coulait de mes iris

-Cela nous importe peu ! Dit le fameux « Jeff »

-Tu es sûr ? Elle pourrait nous être utile Jeff, tu sais on manque de personnelle pour la bouffe et le reste en ce moment, et puis, regarde, elle est plutôt jolie, certain pourront même ce la taper s'ils le souhaitent ! Les autres filles sont des gorilles !

Hein ? Ce la taper ? Ils ne veulent pas dire que...J'ai bien peur que oui ! Bordel, mon histoire c'est pas un porno ! Je fonçais les sourcils et aller en placer une mais me retenai, j'en suis capable, si c'est la seule option pour rester en vie ! Jeff me regarda, il leva de nouveau un sourcil, celui-ci avait l'air de peu se préoccuper des parties de jambes en l'air, enfin, j'espérais.

-Gamine, tu choisie, ou tu reste avec nous à tes risques et périls ou tu meurs

-Je reste avec vous ! Criai-je d'un coup

-Souate ! Henri, lève-là et emmène là avec nous !

-Bien, dit le plus jeune.

En me levant, il me regarda et me fit un sorte de clin-d'œil complice dont, pour répondre, fis-je une hochement de tête sans le mordre sourire. Bien que je lui été reconnaissante, ils m'avaient traîné dans de sacrée ennuie Au même moment, un fourgon arriva et l'on me fit monter à l'arierre avec les deux individus.

-Où...Où va-t-on ? Demandai-je

-Dehors, au delà du mur.


End file.
